Forum:Nadeah Alkaev
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1) Someone attacks you. You... A) Attack them back. B) Shout at them and run off. C) Defend yourself at all costs. D) Charm your way out of the situation. E) Run away screaming. 2) You find a wallet full of money on the street. You... A) Leave it. Why would you care? B) Turn it in. It belongs to someone. C) Keep it. If they were careless enough to lose it in the first place, they obviously don't need it. D) Leave it. It could belong to someone lower than you - why risk touching it? E) Keep it. You can buy something fun! 3) What would you do if someone close to you left you? A) Become vengeful and bitter. B) Take ages to get over it. C) They just can't bear to be jealous of you any more. D) Why would you care? E) Cry. 4) Which is most important? A) Friends and Family B) Others' Opinions C) Yourself D) Appearance E) Uniqueness 5) How are you described most? A) Quiet B) Ambitious C) Arrogant D) Charming E) Artistic or Insane 6) What is your character's personality like? Personality must be 1 paragraph long. (This can be copied onto your character's page later.) Nadeah classifies herself as an outgoing introvert (because it leaves her enough wiggle room to do basically whatever she wants). Sometimes she likes to be alone in a corner with a nice hot drink and a good book, and others she likes to be the one blowing up the dance floor at th emost popular bar in town. She can't really bear to physically hurt anything. As a general rule, she doesn't lie except in extreme cases, but she doesn't always tell the whole truth, either. She is always loyal to her friends--but only if they deserve it. Backstabbers get nothing. She is expressive most of the time, but she knows how and when to use her poker face. Sometimes she might seem cruel, but often that 'cruelty' is just tough love. ''' '''She also loves to make people laugh. 7) Describe your character's history. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. History must be 2 paragraphs long. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Nadeah was born and raised in Murmansk, Russia, by a banker (her mother) and a lawyer (her father), both of whom were very wealthy. They thought she was completely normal...until she fell off of a horse and...''bounced.'' First her parents sent her to Durmstrang, of all places--for a sensitive girl, they really should have thought better, right? Right. Nadeah knows how to take care of herself, but those people are seariously mean to the soft of heart. After she complained enough, her parents finally decided to see if they could move her to EESM, where maybe she wouldn't get beat up so bad. 8) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? Ellen Page!!! Umm...medium height, casual... 9) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle-born 10) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) No 11) What nationality is your character? Their parents? Have you already got an international student (a student without heritage from a Slavic or Scandinavian country)? Russian 12) Which clique do you plan on having your character joining? Cliques are stupid. Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 2. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? '''One, none 3. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. Eastern Standard Number of A's:1 Number of B's:2 Number of C's: Number of D's:1 and one E Category:Sorted ---- All I did was brush a little honey on Estonia and abandon him outside. - Anya Braginskaia 22:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC)